


Feldt Gives Sex Advice

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Crack, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, lady fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: See the above title. It's totally out of context.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whithertits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whithertits/gifts).



> Originally written 4/22/08. This was written as a response to a prompt from a friend. I was doing a thing where I took a prompt, hit shuffle on iTunes, and then wrote a fic within the time span of the song that played. Sadly, the song that came on was Abney Park's "Airship Pirate."
> 
> This is entirely Z's fault.

"Uhm, what?" Marie asked, staring slightly at the pig-tailed girl in front of her. 

Mileina was blushing furiously, and Feldt was just sort of staring. Marie was pretty sure she was fielding this one alone.

Repeating her earlier statement, Mileina rushed out, "Uhm, well, I was kissing this boy, and he put a hand up my shirt, and I really don't know what to do!" Big eyes turned on both Feldt and Marie, who, up to this point, had been enjoying a nice, freeze-dried dinner.

Perhaps the distraction was welcome.

_We're the crew of drunken pirates; we're the only airship pirates. We're full of hot air and it's fun to rise, we're the terror of the skies, we're the only airship pirates!_

Feldt finally appeared to have regained her senses, if her mouth snapping shut was any indication. "Well," she said calmly, "if you like him, just let him do what he wants." She shrugged. "Either he'll know what to do, or he won't. If he doesn't, worry about it then."

It was Marie's turn to find her jaw firmly dislodged.

That was the worst advice she'd ever heard.

Then again, it was Feldt.

Giving sex advice.


End file.
